


Boba Baby

by fallminpark



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Gay Hongjoong, Ducky Pyjamas, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Choi San/Jeong Yunho, San is Wooyoung's Wingman, Shopping Malls, Teen because Wooyoung Talks About Hongjoong's lips and his own dick once, panicked gay Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallminpark/pseuds/fallminpark
Summary: “Hi, I’m Hongjoong. I’m Yunho’s best friend.” Hongjoong, a pretty name for a pretty boy.“Um, thank you! You’re very very pretty too.” Hongjoong said. Wait- Wooyoung said that outloud? He’s so stupid!ORWooyoung panicked gay because Hongjoong is cute, and San planned this all along
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Boba Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @vronvron4 on twitter- THANK YOU fron being the first one to always like all my tweets and for this bomb prompt i butchered.

Wooyoung laid out on the couch in his apartment, tossing a soccer ball up in the air and attempting to catch it. Eyes trained on the shifting patches of the soccer ball speeding down towards him, he almost missed San packing his backpack to head out for the day. Probably going to see his boyfriend or something, like he does every other day. 

San let out a sigh, and lunged forward to snatch the soccer ball mid air from Wooyoung, earning him a betrayed gasp. The younger sat up, and turned to San. 

“What, San-ah? Can I help you or something? Gimme my ball back.” Wooyoung had his very important streak of over two hundred catches in a row to beat today. San shot a glare at Wooyoung, as the other smirked in reply.

“First, it’s Hyung to you, you disrespectful little shit. Second, you’re coming to the mall with me. Pack your shit, bitch.” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Wooyoung asked, “I don’t know, calling you Hyung is weird since you’re not much older and mentally a two year old. Poor Yunho, putting up with you.” 

San snorted out a laugh at that. “.. I’ll ignore what you said. But Yunho and I are going to the mall, and he’s bringing his friend Hongjoong. You’re coming to pause the important task of throwing and catching a soccer ball so you can actually socialize.”

Ah yes, San’s tall boyfriend Yunho. The puppy man was sweet and treasured San, so Wooyoung approved of Yunho. Also, throwing and catching a soccer ball takes some serious skill, San just doesn’t understand. Wooyoung doesn’t need to socialize as he’s too weird around new people, but San was looking at his with eyes shining in desperation.

Wooyoung rolled onto his feet, stretching his arms as high as they could go. “You know, I need new runners anyways so as long as you and tall man will pay for lunch I’ll come.” Pausing to think, San’s shoulders dropped in defeat. Being best friends for 7 years has its benefits, like knowing body language and when one had won. 

With a satisfied smile, Wooyoung grabbed his wallet and slid on his slides with a, “See you on the bus!”

~~~~  
San and Wooyoung filled off the bus, and made their way to the busy mall. Wooyoung already wanted to go home, seeing squealing teenagers open-mouthed drooling over pictures of BTS and groups walking shoulder to shoulder blocking shop entrances.

“Where are we meeting loverboy and loverboy’s friend?” Sure, Wooyoung wanted to go home but he wasn’t about to be a dick and start complaining too much. Mentally, he was going off.

Continuing to type on his phone, San replied with a mumbled word that sounded like Starbucks. The two walked over and as they were about to sit at a table near the entrance, San nearly got tackled to the floor.

Wooyoung laughed as Yunho completely wrapped himself around his black haired boyfriend, acting like they’ve never met before. Being in a less accepting county, you would think the two have shame. San always says, ‘there’s no shame being in love, woo’ Yunho covered San’s face in little pecks, Wooyoung’s smile slowly slipped as he realized how awfully single he was, like he does every time the two boyfriends act like they’re the only air supply. But seeing them touch noses while whispering and blushing made Wooyoung feel a sense of hope.

A voice from behind the hugging boys chimed in with, “Wow, Yunho-ah. It’s like you didn’t see San yesterday and you weren’t texting him as we were walking in.” The two split, and a shorter man was uncovered. 

Wooyoung’s eyes widened when they landed on the blue haired man. He was… so pretty. A beautiful nose, playful eyes, and a smile that was somehow cute and extremely attractive. He was wearing a bleach dyed sweatshirt that snallowed him whole, and worn grey sweatpants that made him look soft and… Wooyoung is so, so gay. 

San smiles at the new boy as his hand intertwined with his boyfriends. “Hi, Hyung! It’s really nice of you to come with us, I missed seeing you.” Huh, so San already knew this man. If he was San’s Hyung, that meant he was Wooyoung’s superior. 

Blueberry smiled again and replied, “San-ah, you saw me a week ago. But sure, I missed you too.” He was sarcastic, and Wooyoung somehow became a little more gay. 

“You know you missed me, maybe even a little more than Yunho did.” Yunho pulled San into his side, giving the younger a kiss on the temple and a muttered ‘never’. 

Wooyoung made eye contact with the blue haired boy, and nervously tucked his black hair behind his ear. The older boy looked him up and down, then made eye contact again and smiled the fullest smile. 

He walked around the cuddling couple, and stopped in front of Wooyoung. They were similar heights, the other being shorter than him but making up for it in presence. Up close, Wooyoung swore the man’s eyes twinkled. 

“Hi, I’m Hongjoong. I’m Yunho’s best friend.” Hongjoong, a pretty name for a pretty boy.

“Um, thank you! You’re very very pretty too.” Hongjoong said. Wait- Wooyoung said that outloud? He’s so stupid!

“Oh! I’m so sorry sunbaenim. I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing. I’m gonna leave- I’m so sorry for making you uncomfortable, Hongjoong. I mean sunbaenim! I’m so sorry.” Wooyoung bowed multiple times, making people look at his external panic and embarrassing him further. 

Ducking his head, Wooyoung started to turn away so he could cry outside the mall. 

“Wait! No, it’s okay. Thank you for the compliment, I really do appreciate someone as cute as you calling me pretty. Stay, we can get to know each other. Also, please don’t leave me here alone with the two love birds.” Hongjoong looked sheepish but a little desperate. Wooyoung just wanted to see this cute boy smile. 

So, Hongjoong didn’t mind being called pretty and in return called Wooyoung pretty? Willing away a blush staining his cheeks and looking at the cute blueberry boy, Wooyoung said, “Okay, Hongjoong-si. I’m sorry, again.” With a small bow, Wooyoung tried to not let his awkwardness ruin a day that wasn’t about them. The two boys made awkward eye contact once again, before Hongjoong cleared his throat. 

“So, uh, let’s get back to the-“ Hongjoong turned to look at the couple, just to see that neither of them were there. Wooyoung followed the other’s eyes, just to realize that the couple had left them. Actually, this was probably their plan all along, the sneaky scheming bastards.

Wooyoung closed his eyes for a second before speaking. “They ditched us! You know, this was probably their plan all along, wasn’t it? To run off and fuck in a bathroom while we try and make friends.” Looking at Hongjoong’s sweatpants and undone hair, he said, “Let me guess, you don’t get out much either.”

Hongjoong scratched his head in shame and replied, “...Not at all, I’m always busy. But at least I didn’t show up to a public place in ducky flannel bottoms and a white t-shirt.” 

Ducky bottoms? Wooyoung looked down at himself, and saw his dreaded, fading blue and yellow ducky Pyjama bottoms, Nike slides, and his nearly translucent white sleep t-shirt. His cheeks lit up in a dark scarlet, as he sputtered and attempted to cover himself. Who the hell shows up to a mall in a nasty outfit like this? Literal pyjamas!

“Oh my god. I can’t- I’m embarrassing myself so much today I’m going to go hide in the bathroom and cry.” Wooyoung was ready to dig himself a dying hole right about now. Who cares if he bumped into San and Yunho getting nasty, and least he’ll get away from this attractive man and stops humiliating himself.

The sound of a lovely laugh broke Wooyoung out of his self-depressing stupore, as Hongjoong was covering his mouth. “How about you stop being embarrassed, and we get you some new clothes? We’re at a mall, after all.” His eyes were so pretty as they sparkled with joy. Wooyoung? Gay. 

He cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, okay.” But he wanted to get to know Hongjoong. He was quite a person. “If you let me treat you to boba after?”

Red patches sprouted on Hongjoong’s face. Did- did Wooyoung just ask Hongjoong out? Accidentally but also definitely not accidentally? Hongjoong lifted a sweater paw up to his warm cheeks and said, “Okay,” before pivoting off towards the nearest store. 

Wooyoung’s eyes widened, he had honestly expected the other to just laugh or play it off as a bro thing. Hongjoong did neither of those, and almost seemed to… reciprocate? No no, now Wooyoung was just thinking ahead and getting caught up in his mind. Hongjoong looked pretty straight… didn’t he? The grey sweatpants, bleached shirt, being best friends with a man in a gay relationship. Those are very straight things, obviously.

“Hey, what about H&M?” Hongjoong said from in front of the store front. Wooyoung broke out of his thoughts and made his way across the mall to the blue haired boy, ducking his head so he wouldn’t see the disappointed stares of random people looking at his atrocious outfit. 

Stepping in and bowing to the attendant at the front and hearing the daily discounts, the two boys walked over to the men’s section with Hongjoong leading while Wooyoung followed in the shorter’s shadow. The boy’s shadow even had a really nice figure even through the baggy clothing. Reaching for a red hoodie with white writing on it, Hongjoong pressed it to Wooyoung’s chest. Hesitantly reaching up, Wooyoung didn’t have the heart to tell Hongjoong that he wouldn’t wear red in a million years. He’s more of a black on black eboy kinda guy.

“I think red would look really nice on you! Now, let’s find you some pants.” Hongjoong looked so excited to dress Wooyoung up like his own personal Barbie doll, and Wooyoung just wanted to get out of his ducky pants right now. Seeing the older’s eyes glow and knowing he himself would be less embarrassed about one thing today, Wooyoung accepted the hoodie.

Heading towards the jeans, Wooyoung had to appreciate that the other was willing to make an actual outfit, not just a hoodie and sweatpants. Though, his wallet would probably appreciate the low effort outfit. Hongjoong had his eyes set on a pair of black jeans, fanning through the sizes before turning around and… analyzing Wooyoung’s legs?

Standing straighter, Wooyoung asked, “Why didn’t you just ask me my size?” Not that he was complaining, though.

“Well, that’s boring. Try these on and I’ll meet you at the register.” Walking away, Wooyoung was amazed at the pure confidence that Hongjoong let off. But really, Wooyoung just wanted to get the hell out of his ducky pj pants right now. 

Wooyoung entered a change room, whipped off his embarrassing clothing, and slipped into the hoodie and jeans. Thank god he wore briefs under his pyjamas, or he would’ve had to make hongjoong get him briefs too. He liked the older too much already to do that. He looked at himself in the mirror, tucking and untucking the hoodie before leaving it untucked. Wooyoung swiped under his eyes to clear the sleepiness and rucked his hair behind his ear, trying to redeem himself for Hongjoong and the eyes of the general public.

Walking out feeling so much better already, Wooyoung met Hongjoong at the register. His Hyung turned to him, looked him up and down, and sucked in a breath through his teeth. He swallowed and responded, “You look good,” before taking the youngests debit card and tapping the screen so they could quickly leave the shop. As they were awaiting the payment to go through, Wooyoung asked, “Are you going to change too, Hyung? Oh- I mean Hongjoong-si?

Hongjoong smiled at the younger and replied, “I’m calling this a fashion statement and keeping the comfy clothes. Please, call me Hyung as long as I can call you Wooyoung-ah.” Wooyoung nodded as they shared a smile.

Heading into the gradually more crowded mall, Wooyoung grew a bout of confidence and grabbed Hongjoong’s hand, dragging him towards the food court and the best boba place there. Hongjoong nearly tripped on his feet when the larger, warm hand reached to grab his smaller clammy one, but he never wanted to let go. He held tighter to the cute boy’s hand even though they were side by side and there was no need to hold hands anymore.

Neither boys talked about the hand holding/dragging excuse, though the blushes settled on their cheeks spoke for themselves. Standing in line at the boba place, both boys scanned the menu for their favourites. Wooyoung knew exactly what he wanted, so did Hongjoong. 

“Hyung, go sit down and I’ll order for us. I owe you, don’t give me any excuses.” Wooyoung tacked on the last part when he noticed Hongjoong looked ready to rebuttal. Wooyoung would grovel to the ends of the earth for this man’s forgiveness over calling him pretty. Not that he regretted it though, it was more a thing you say on a first date not the first sentence. 

Hongjoong sighed in defeat, telling Wooyoung his order before heading to a rather secluded booth in the mall food court. Luckily, the line was very short and the workers were fast so Wooyoung was seated across his Hyung with two large bobas within five minutes. 

Putting his phone down, hongjoong wrapped his lips around the straw. Wooyoung did the same, trying not to stare at the older’ slips wrapped around my straw in a way that was teasing his dick under his jeans. The silence between them was stretching too long, and the shifty eyes dodging eye contact was enough for Wooyoung. 

“So Hyung, what do you do? Do you have a job?” May as well get to know the attractive man across from him. Hongjoong looked a little surprised at the sudden question, almost like he assumed he would have to be the one making the effort between the two. Wooyoung shifted between confident gay and panicked gay faster than one could blink.

Unwrapping his lips from the cylindrical straw, Hongjoong replied. “I do have a job. I work in an animal shelter right now, trying to find something to do with a fashion degree. I figured instead of just sitting and constantly refreshing the internet every minute, I’ll go work at the animal shelter and help people and animals. I can’t have any animals at my apartment, so that’s how I’m getting my animal fix.” He laughed at himself, before remembering proper conversation etiquette and shooting the question back at Wooyoung. He was already enjoying the conversation, even though they’d been talking about fluff things all day to fill the unwanted silence. 

“That’s really amazing, how much you love animals. I’m still in university, I went for my masters in psychiatry so I’m battling through graduate school. Between the in class lectures and having to go get experience, I barely have time to get out and I couldn’t even fathom having a job right now. I never get out of bed when I have a rare day off like today. I’m surprised I'm standing.” Wooyoung wondered if he should feel embarrassed for admitting everything he just did to a (nearly) complete stranger, but oddly enough he didn’t feel weird at all. 

Hongjoong made a noise of understanding, replying, “Well that explains the pyjama pants you came to the mall with. I thought maybe you were just lazy, but I understand. Honestly, props to you for not only going for a difficult degree but doing a graduate program. I’d be happy to take you out some time to keep your mind off the stress.” Wooyoung could immediately see the regret of being so forward written on Hongjoong’s face, and with blushing cheeks again he swooped in. He was so, so cute.

“Why, I would absolutely love that. My knight in shining armor, taking me away from the stress of a college life. Only if you let me pay for the first date.” Were they… flirting? Or were they just playing off each other for entertainment? At that moment, it didn’t even matter because Wooyoung was gay as the day is long. 

Hongjoong let out an offended fake gasp and put a hand up to his chest. “I’m offended you think I wouldn’t pay for the first date after being the one to ask you out! I’m a gentleman.” Yeah, Wooyoung could see that with his own eyes. 

The man with the blue hair, asking him on a date and refusing to let wooyoung pay. Wooyong hated to agree, but Hongjoong was a gentleman. But his biggest problem right now was figuring out if his Hyung was serious about going on a date, or if he was no homo bro flirting. Wooyoung’s been misled too many times, and he wants to see Hongjoong again so he has no choice but to play along.

“School is crazy stressful. My last partner wouldn’t take me out in public because he was afraid he’d see someone he knew, and he refused to tell anyone I was his boyfriend. So, I’ll take you up on that date.” To shut himself up, Wooyoung sucked his boba and tried not to obviously choke on a tapioca pearl that slid down his throat. He was outright admitting he was gay to a stranger in a homophobic country, what could go wrong?

Hongjoong had his eyebrows furrowed, thinking of how to reply to Wooyoung’s stupid ex. This is the part where Hongjoong probably awkwardly laughs and says it was nice meeting Wooyoung, but he doesn’t want to hang out with someone out and gay besides his best friend he’s probably known long before sexuality was an ongoing debate. Hongjoong finally replied, “I’m so sorry your ex was an asshole. My last partner wasn’t out to his parents, and I felt like his dirty little secret too, so I understand how much it sucks. As long as we do something fun for the first date, I’ll get you away from all that exam stress.” Hongjoong finished with a smirk.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened at the response, as he failed to not choke on this tapioca pearl. His hacking coughs caused his body to jerk forward, pounding on his own chest to delodge the slimy ball. Hongjoong looked panicked, getting up and running to wooyoung to pound on his back and watching the black ball exit Wooyoung’s mouth and land in the middle of the table. 

A moment of silence fell between the two, before Wooyoung groaned and leaned forward to put his head on his arms on the table. Hongjoong sat beside the boy and patted his back while trying so hard not to laugh, quietly saying he was going to grab the other a cup of water before getting up to leave the younger with his shame. Wooyoung hit his head repeatedly on the hard table, calling himself stupid for becoming so flustered and choking, effectively causing his crush to run away from him.

At this point, Wooyoung may as well be back in his pj pants in the middle of a busy street. The chair across from him made the vinyl sound of someone sitting down, before the screech of a cup sliding across the table reached his ears and the rush of cold hit his hand. Wooyoung reached up to gulp down the water (slowly), refusing to return the eye contact of Hongjoong.

The other cleared his throat before saying, “You know, you’re kind of a gay disaster.” Wooyoung’s head jerked up with a look of incredulity on his face. Hongjoong smirked again, “But I kinda like that. So, what do you say to a date?” 

Wooyoung couldn’t believe his ears. After this absolute disaster of a day, the cute blue haired boy STILL wants to take him out? Wooyoung opened and closed his mouth a few times, before settling on a large nod that made a cheesy smile spread on his Hyung’s cheeks. He was kinda cute, and Wooyoung was kinda halfway to being in love with that man. Both men smiled at each other, before a boisterous voice ruined the slightly romantic ambiance. 

“Hey guys! How’s your day been? Woo, I went and got you the sneakers you wanted since we were around there anyways.” San, like the storm he is, plopped in the seat next to Wooyoung and dropped a footlocker bag on the table. This was odd because a) San looked like he stood in a windstorm for 3 hours with hair like that, and b) San was NEVER nice enough to buy Wooyoung something as expensive as these shoes which could only mean one thing. 

Turning to look at the oddly pleased man, Wooyoung said, “You got dicked down real good, didn’t you. In a mall? That’s nasty, San-ah.” Hongjoong burst out laughing, while Yunho let out a smirk at San’s disgruntled ‘Hey!’ 

“I’m older than you, you brat! And for your information, I did get dicked down really well. You’re gonna have to carry me out to the bus, bud. Now get Hongjoong’s number and let’s go home.” San slowly stood, holding his lower back as Yunho got up to lay a large comforting hand against his sore back with a pleased smile.

Why did San want Wooyoung to get Hongjoong’s number? Was this.. Planned?

“You absolute jackasses. You planned to abandon me with a very very attractive man knowing I would gay panic, didn’t you?” Wooyoung was disgruntled, but not surprised at all.

“Depends, did it work? Now get his number and let’s leave, please. I need a hot bubble bath.”

Needless to say, Wooyoung left with a warm memory of a kiss on his cheek and the phone number of a blue haired boy who Wooyoung would make his boyfriend, if it's the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> We all need more Woojoong. Also follow my twitter @fallminpark if you wanna


End file.
